


tell 'em what to do

by lhjy



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Hyunjae, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Threesome, dom sangyeon, is it really a dom sy fic if there's no, it's me i'm back with another, no i will never change, sub top juyeon, yes i can;t write threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lhjy/pseuds/lhjy
Summary: juyeon looks up pleadingly at where sangyeon's seated – fully clothed with his arms crossed and a tent in his pants – because if there's anything he loves more than being a good boy for daddy, it's pleasing hyunjae.
Relationships: Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Jaehyun | Hyunjae/Lee Sangyeon, Lee Juyeon/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 23
Kudos: 106





	tell 'em what to do

**Author's Note:**

> i finished this at 7:30am and i'm too lazy to read over it. this wasn't supposed to be my next fic but it plagued my mind so…...anyways. i just want hyunjae to get railed so bad

"daddy, please," hyunjae whines as he always does, wiggles his hips down onto juyeon's finger because he's always needy, always needs more than just a finger to satisfy him. needs something bigger because he's a little cockslut.

but juyeon's a good boy, only presses into him deeper, keeps his steady pace and nothing more. not when sangyeon hasn't told him to add another. juyeon looks up pleadingly at where sangyeon's seated – fully clothed with his arms crossed and a tent in his pants – because if there's anything he loves more than being a good boy for daddy, it's pleasing hyunjae.

"you want more, don't you baby," sangyeon coos, reaching out to card his fingers through hyunjae's hair where he's writhing on the bed in frustration. hyunjae gasps shakily, nodding frantically and there’s nothing sangyeon can do but comply when he’s faced with his pretty bambi eyes, glassy with tears from sheer desperation.

juyeon's settled between hyunjae's spread legs, busying himself with his soft thighs like his finger isn’t slowly working hyunjae open. it’s not surprising that juyeon’s pressing kisses against the pale skin, sucking it between his teeth and leaving pretty blotches of reds when sangyeon goes to cup his cheek. he thumbs at juyeon's lips, smirking when he immediately sucks the tip into his mouth.

juyeon’s needy in his own way, loves having something occupying his mouth and it’s evident in the marks he leaves all over their bodies. evident in the way he can spend hours cockwarming them with his mouth, in the way he works his tongue and jaw when he begs to eat either of them out because he loves to please.

"go ahead juyeonie, add another one," sangyeon murmurs and juyeon's eyes fucking _sparkle_ at the prospect of giving hyunjae what he wants. he pulls away, settling back onto the seat pulled up next to their bed. sangyeon watches as juyeon pours way too much lube all over his hand and the sheets, but none of them complain because they all like it messy.

hyunjae whimpers, squirming around in his impatience until juyeon has to hold his hips still just to ease a second digit into him. it's embarrassing – how easily he swallows juyeon's fingers whole, how quickly he starts begging for more because he feels so _empty_.

“daddy, it's not enough- need more,” hyunjae sobs, rolling his hips down onto juyeon's fingers as much as the grip on his hip lets him. he glances up at sangyeon, all teary eyed and burning cheeks, and sangyeon can't help but curse from the obscene vision they make.

" _jesus christ_ , you're so needy today." they all know that hyunjae's always this slutty but it doesn't stop the moan escaping his lips. he loves hearing about how much of a desperate whore he is as much as sangyeon loves reminding him.

sangyeon kneels on the bed, right next to juyeon who leans into his space. from this angle he can see the way hyunjae's hole clenches around juyeon's fingers, and there's a little part of him that makes him want to give in to their pleas. he threads a hand through the younger's dark hair affectionately before curling around the back of his neck.

“make him feel good,” sangyeon hums, pulling juyeon closer with the hand on his nape to lick into his mouth. hyunjae hiccups, biting into his lip to silence his whiny noises at the promise of getting what he wants, but it's a little hard when his only view is one of juyeon sucking on sangyeon's tongue. 

“you know what to do," sangyeon murmurs and then he's pulling away, ignoring juyeon's low whine in favour of holding hyunjae's thighs further apart, spreading him open for what juyeon's best at.

juyeon shifts on his knees, throws hyunjae's leg over his shoulder and hyunjae wants to cry, wants to hide away from their burning gazes because he's so exposed for them but he's so, _so_ needy.

sangyeon's encouraging smile is all the warning he gets before juyeon's drawing his fingers out of his ass and slamming them back in. hyunjae's broken wail is everything juyeon needs to shove his fingers deeper, fucking them into him harder just the way hyunjae likes it.

his fingers press into his prostate relentlessly, curling in all the right ways, and hyunjae's moans are bordering on high pitched whines but sangyeon doesn't have it in him to shut him up. hyunjae's always so fucking loud and there's something about knowing how good he feels that gets to them. especially juyeon, the pleaser he is.

"not full enough- _fuck_ , please juyeonie-" hyunjae keens and sangyeon watches as juyeon’s hand falters before ramming back into his puffy hole and continuing his ruthless pace, punching moan after moan out of him. he's quite pleased to know that juyeon remembers who to obey, his small _hyungie, i can't_ ringing in his head.

sangyeon turns to look at hyunjae who's babbling out little _daddy please_ 's and _want more_ 's, fists wrapped up in the sheets below him and tears spilling down his flushed cheeks as juyeon works his fingers incessantly. he sighs, freeing the thigh in his grip to run his hand through hyunjae’s sweaty locks before tugging on the strands, pulling his head back to face him.

“such a loud whore, aren’t you?” sangyeon spits and hyunjae’s answering moan goes straight to his dick. sangyeon laughs, slaps hyunjae’s inner thigh with his free hand and leans down to press a kiss against his forehead, “be a good slut and let juyeonie get you ready for his cock, yeah?”

juyeon chokes on his breath behind him and he can hear the distinct _snap_ of the bottle cap before hyunjae’s eyes roll back and he’s sighing out a _fuck yes_. it’s all sangyeon needs to know that juyeon has fucked in a third finger, maybe even a fourth because hyunjae takes what he’s given so well.

hyunjae gasps from the stretch. juyeon’s fingers _always_ fill him up in the best ways, and it’s even better that he knows how to use them, makes hyunjae lose his mind before juyeon even gets his dick in him. his thighs are shaking, every jab of juyeon’s fingers against his prostate pushing him closer to the edge and pulling hysteric sobs from his chest.

"so close, daddy 'm gonna fucking cum-" hyunjae cries wetly, legs instinctively closing and sangyeon clicks his tongue, wrenching his thighs apart and keeps them that way so there's nothing he can do but take it. he’s so loud that sangyeon almost doesn’t hear the “please daddy” spilling from juyeon’s lips.

he smiles, signals at juyeon to stop fucking hyunjae stupid on his fingers and ignores hyunjae’s whiny complaints from being denied. "what do you want, hm?" sangyeon asks sweetly, because juyeon deserves it. he’s always a good boy.

"wanna fuck hyung so bad" is his mumbled response and sangyeon almost coos when he glances at juyeon’s neglected cock, all red and leaking pre-cum at the tip, looking so painful for someone who’s been so obedient. 

“you’ve been so good baby, i can never say no to a good boy.”

hyunjae squirms underneath them in a fruitless attempt to fuck himself on juyeon’s fingers, breath catching in his throat when juyeon drags his fingers out of his greedy hole instead. sangyeon sits back on his heels, palming his cock through his pants as he admires the sight before him. this front row view of juyeon gripping the base of his length to line up the tip with hyunjae’s sopping wet entrance. hyunjae who’s all fucked out and pliant already, and sangyeon almost snorts because none of them have orgasmed and he's already ruined.

juyeon pushes into him slowly and sangyeon watches as he leans over hyunjae to muffle his moans with his lips. it's hardly a kiss and more like a messy, open-mouthed exchange of spit but they're too far gone into their own carnal desire to care.

“ _fuck,_ ” hyunjae moans when juyeon bottoms out, balls pressed up against the back of his thighs.

"stay," sangyeon orders, akin to that of an owner to a pet, and juyeon whimpers because hyunjae’s so deliciously tight around him and he’s so hard it _hurts_. juyeon leans over hyunjae to distract himself, planting kisses on his chest and sucking a hickey on his neck.

sangyeon runs his fingers through hyunjae’s sweat-slicked hair, a certain fondness in his gaze conveying his silent question and hyunjae huffs. “‘m good,” he mumbles, “please let juyeonie fuck me.”

and he does, lets juyeon pull out until hyunjae’s clenching desperately around the tip of his cock. lets him fuck back into his pliant body, planting his hands on hyunjae’s waist to shove his cock in and out like he’s made for it. fills him up in all the best ways and slams into his prostate with devastating accuracy.

sangyeon can’t help but groan from the way juyeon’s massive hands make hyunjae’s small waist look even smaller, from the way hyunjae lays there and looks pretty. takes it prettily too – wide, earthy eyes welling up with tears and a hand thrown over his flushed face to muffle his moans with the back of his hand.

sometimes, juyeon gets a little too enthusiastic, only thinks about making them feel good that it doesn’t even register in his head that maybe his hips ache. like right now, with the way he’s rutting into hyunjae desperately, breathless praise slipped between lewd moans spurring him on as the older clings onto his shoulders for dear life.

how sangyeon gets this view every night is beyond him.

“making me feel so good, juyeonie – _a-ah_ – you always make me feel good _fuck_ ,” hyunjae whines, pulling at juyeon’s hair and the sheets.

juyeon grunts, adjusting hyunjae’s limp body so he’s practically folded in half and thrusts impossibly deeper. it leaves hyunjae singing his praises, leaves him sobbing into the crook of his neck from sheer pleasure. the loud smack of juyeon’s hips against hyunjae’s ass just barely masks the obscene moans spilling from both of them as the younger hammers into his prostate.

“god, you take his cock so well baby. such a pretty cockslut,” sangyeon breathes out, awed by the way his puffy rim stretches around juyeon’s girth. hyunjae hiccups at his words, tightening up around the cock in his ass and juyeon chokes on a moan, hips stuttering and his mouth falls open to let out a loud sob.

“h-hyung, _daddy_ , i’m so close,” juyeon cries and he sounds so _sad_ at the thought of cumming before hyunjae does. but he can’t stop fucking into hyunjae’s tight heat because it feels so _good_ , makes his head all stuffy, and all sangyeon can do is stroke his head reassuringly as tears threaten to spill from his eyes.

“you can cum, babyboy,” sangyeon coos and juyeon’s body listens, obeys its owner as he grinds down into hyunjae’s ass, uses him to tip over the edge. hyunjae’s head falls back onto the pillows, gasping from the feeling of the thick spurts of cum filling him up, from the feeling of juyeon thrusting into him slowly until he’s all spent.

he pulls out, flopping over onto the sheets next to hyunjae and snuggles up against him. hyunjae’s left hard and leaking against his stomach, gulping for air as juyeon curls as arm around his waist to hold him closer. sangyeon takes this time to admire the way hyunjae’s gaping, reaching out to touch his swollen rim gently and hyunjae’s leg twitches from sensitivity.

“daddy, please- please let me cum,” hyunjae pants, his voice all breathy and high pitched in the way sangyeon likes so there’s no way he can say no. he pretends to think about it anyway.

"will you let daddy use you?" it's a pointless question, really – hyunjae's sloppy hole dripping with juyeon's cum clenching desperately around nothing, but sangyeon asks because he wants to hear hyunjae beg for his cock like the slut he is.

"fuck, daddy please please _please_ ," he babbles, wriggling in juyeon’s arms, “want daddy’s cock so badly, need it in me.”

sangyeon groans, shoves his pants down just enough to free his cock and brings his hand down onto hyunjae’s ass with a satisfying _smack_.

"turn around, baby," he says, squeezing at the flesh in his palm. juyeon runs his hand along the curve of hyunjae’s waist before letting him go, and there's something about watching the brunette struggle with something so simple, limbs trembling from lingering stimulation when juyeon fucked the strength out of him.

hyunjae settles on his front, arms folded in front of him and his back arched prettily to hold his ass up. sangyeon takes his cock in his hand, fucks into his fist a little before guiding the fat tip against the loosened entrance presented before him. juyeon cups hyunjae’s face in his palm, tilting his head towards him to pull him into a filthy kiss, teeth clacking and spit drooling all over the sheets.

hyunjae whines into juyeon’s mouth as sangyeon slides into him, pushing juyeon’s cum back into his slutty hole. he’s so loose from juyeon’s cock and fingers, and the excess lube only makes it easier so it’s not surprising that hyunjae’s already pushing back against him when his hips meet his ass.

“so pretty taking cock, baby,” sangyeon moans, pulling out and thrusting back in experimentally. he presses his thumb against hyunjae’s stretched rim, keeping this steady, agonizing pace until hyunjae’s pulling away from juyeon’s lips to beg for him to go faster and let him cum.

hearing hyunjae beg so nicely makes him a little insane and it’s not long before he’s fucking into him faster, harder – raised up higher on his knees to really pound his cock into his ass. juyeon’s running his hands all over the pale skin, takes hyunjae’s smaller hand into his own large one and pets his head with the other. he’s sporting a half-chub at this point – it’s hard not to when his hyung is lying helplessly as his daddy uses him all he wants.

hyunjae whimpers, tightening up around sangyeon’s cock. a muffled “daddy- i’m gonna cum-” reaches the older's ears and he only thrusts into him faster, spreading his asscheeks just to fuck into him easier.

"c'mon, cum for daddy like a good slut," sangyeon grunts as juyeon reaches between them to feel the way hyunjae clenches around his length.

hyunjae’s letting out these breathy little _ah, ah, ah_ ’s that accompany every jab at his prostate and his cock is rubbing against the sheets deliciously, giving him all the friction he needs to send him hurtling over the edge. he shudders through his orgasm, mouth open in a silent scream and he collapses into a beautiful mess when sangyeon eases his cock out of his ass.

he plants a kiss onto hyunjae's neck, murmuring a low "you were so good for me, rest up okay baby" and hyunjae preens, making himself comfortable on the small part of the sheets that isn't wet with lube or his own cum. juyeon's nuzzling his nose into hyunjae's hair, ignoring the way it's dripping with sweat, when sangyeon wraps his hand around his dick.

“juyeon, baby c’mere," sangyeon groans, fist flying up and down his length just to get him a little bit closer to his orgasm. juyeon, always such a good boy, crawls over to where sangyeon's now standing, but not before kissing hyunjae on the lips sweetly.

his mouth falls open, tongue lolling out and sangyeon slaps the tip of his dick against it before he's pushing juyeon's head onto his cock. pushes into juyeon's relaxed throat deeper until he's gagging slightly, drool slipping out from the corners of his mouth and then he's pulling him off his cock.

juyeon whines, laps at the tip of his dick with his hot tongue and sucks it into his mouth despite the hand in his hair keeping him in place.

"always want something in your mouth, huh," sangyeon tuts and juyeon nods so eagerly that he has to give him what he wants, thrusting shallowly into his mouth. he rolls his hips so juyeon can swallow around his cock and that's all it takes for his orgasm to come crashing into him.

juyeon moans around him, eyes fluttering shut just to savor the feeling of sangyeon fucking into his mouth and cumming down his throat. his cock twitches from the sensitivity, gently pulling out of juyeon's mouth and the cum that slips past his lips soon after has sangyeon wishing he could've filmed it all.

"did so well juyeonie," sangyeon coos, patting his matted hair before gesturing for him to join hyunjae on the bed, and slips out to grab some wet towels from the bathroom to clean them up.

the sight he's greeted with when he comes back is one of juyeon leaning over hyunjae, dribbling his cum into the brunette's open mouth. hyunjae swallows the mixture of cum and spit before dragging juyeon down by the neck to peck him on the lips.

sangyeon sighs.

how he'd managed to get this view every night is truly beyond him.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my half-assed ending!!
> 
> here's my [twt](https://twitter.com/hynjaemilf) for worse content and also i made a [cc](https://curiouscat.me/lhjy)? will forget about it tho


End file.
